


with great power (comes great irresponsibility)

by chaosmere



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Smut, jungeun is a vigilante hero, they love/hate each other, yves is a villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmere/pseuds/chaosmere
Summary: Her watch lights up with a familiar signal Lip is starting to despise. It’s the fifth time this week and truthfully she is getting a little more than sick of it.“There’s another break-in, Lip, we suspect it’s our hacker friend.”
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	with great power (comes great irresponsibility)

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mature themes, explicit language, and sexual content.

Her watch lights up with a familiar signal Lip is starting to despise.

It’s the fifth time this week and truthfully she is getting a little more than sick of it.

Which isn’t to say she doesn’t expect it, with the whole vigilante hero thing she’s got going on in one of the most crime-ridden cities– but there is a _line_ and five callouts all in one week is so far over it, it circled back thrice over.

The fact that she’s doing this exhausting, life-endangering job willingly is just part of it, though. Mainly it’s because she already knows what her handler is going to say when she gets to the roof of their headquarters.

“There’s another break-in, Lip, we suspect it’s our hacker friend.”

Lip frowns behind her mask. Of course.

She sighs. “Okay, give me a ride, Haseul.”

When Haseul turns her bike around a corner, she hops off the nearest ledge and moves gently to the alleyway where her own motorbike is parked. She fills Haseul’s directions onto the bike’s GPS and glances at the time.

_3:21 AM._

Shit.

She’s going to look like shit at tomorrow’s fundraising party.

Then again, most of the city already thinks socialite Kim Jungeun has a severe drinking problem, so that can help her cover.

With a sigh, Lip straddles the bike and toes the kickstand.

God, she doesn’t get paid enough for this shit.

#

Lip pulls herself up less than gracefully onto the roof of the warehouse. Her arms still aches from last night’s action and she’s feeling it now more than ever.

Tiredly, she walks to an open skylight, taking in the interior of the building with a keen eye.

Nothing looks out of the ordinary but with this new perp, everything turns out into a surprise.

With the expectation of more pain on her aching limbs, Lip jumps through the window and into the building, her cape stiffening and shifting her fall into a smooth glide.

She lands on her knees, with a fist to the ground to steady herself – and also because her legs went out a little bit.

Lip takes the moment of silence to stare at the ground and question whether she actually has the patience to deal with whatever she’s going to have to deal with tonight.

A slow, condescending clap derails that train of thought.

“I’m impressed. I hear a superhero landing is hard on the knees.”

Lip sighs and looks up to see _her_ , the perp who had resulted in nineteen callouts, two destroyed buildings, millions of dollars of stolen tech, three prison breakouts, and no less than fifty traumatized victims, perpetrators, and cops.

“Which is a shame because I do like to see you on your knees.”

The bane of Lip’s existence, Yves.

“Can you just put back whatever you stole this time? I genuinely don’t have the energy to deal with your shit right now,” Lip says as she stands up and dusts off.

Yves begins moving from her obviously staged position at the top of a staircase on the second floor of the building.

Typically, she’d be a bit more curt around criminals but Yves is a special exception.

“Now, don’t be like that. You know how important foreplay is, _Jungeun_.”

Because of _that_.

Somehow, Yves has every detail of Lip’s life figured out – greeting her by her real name on their first meeting.

She knows things that took Lip months to learn herself, like the identity of her handler, a woman that most people didn’t even know existed in the first place.

“Yves, I’m going to give you one chance,” she growls.

“I love it when you growl, I always feel so intimidated,” Yves says in her signature condescending tone as she climbs down the stairs.

Lip catches the tail of a gun tucked into her belt and she can bet there’s another one beside it. She clears her throat.

“No more games, Yves. I’m taking you back to prison,” she says, grabbing at the stun gun on her belt half-heartedly.

“Mm, you say that every time.” Yves walks closer, she’s within the range of the gun now.

“This time I mean it,” Lip says, not meaning it at all.

“Well,” Yves walks right into Lip’s personal space, speaking almost into her mouth, “Should I expect the handcuffs?”

Lip gulps, resisting the urge to close the gap between them. For a while, she thinks Yves had created some sort of neurotoxin that drew idiots toward her like a bug to light. When she tested for it, Yves had somehow found out and made fun of her for days.

“What did you steal this time?” she asks instead.

Yves’ eyes keep darting from Lip’s camouflaged eyes to her blood-red lips.

“Some computer parts from BBC,” she whispers. “They didn’t need them anyway.”

“Yves.”

“Also Vivi asked for them.”

And there it is. The blaring red alarm in her head that rings out “Beware: Insane Supervillain Who Does The Biddings Of An Equally Insane Supervillain Android” – the one that reminds Lip of what Yves really is and what Lip really is and how completely fucked up what she’s doing is.

Unfortunately, that alarm is the same one Lip usually hits the snooze on.

Lip grabs at Yves’ leather jacket and brings their lips together in a hurried kiss. She deepens the kiss as she reaches for Yves’ waist, muffling Yves’ moan with her tongue and slyly pulling free the gun that's tucked in Yves’ pants.

Yves herself is either too distracted by the kiss or too preoccupied with trying to find any skin that isn’t covered by Lip’s hero get-up; she settles with pawing Lip’s neck as Lip dismantles the first gun behind her back, dropping it and reaching for the second.

“Wait.”

Yves pulls away suddenly, her lips bruised and her eyes completely unfocused as she tilts her head.

Lip raises an eyebrow and dismantles the second gun, dropping the pieces on the floor. Yves doesn’t usually interrupt their meetings unless it’s something extremely important that involves either impending bullets... or _Vivi_.

Lip waits to hear which it would be.

“Your robot overlord calling you back?” Lip says, a little salty about being left high and dry.

Yves smirks, her head still tilted like she’s listening to something.

It took Lip a few meetings (and getting Yves completely naked and vulnerable) to realize she had an implant and the thought of Yves intentionally deafening herself for her master always sobers Lip up.

“She needs me downtown,” Yves says, bending down to pick up the pieces of her gun.

“To do what?” Lip grumbles as she straightens her mask, annoyed but also genuinely curious.

“Well, save the world, of course,” Yves says with a smile as she draws to full height. “I keep telling you, Jungeun. We’re on the same team. One day you and your handler will realize that.”

And with a peck on Lip’s cheek, Yves turns around and makes for the exit of the building and Lip tries very hard not to stare at her leaving.

“I doubt that,” Lip mutters to herself.

“I’ll see you later tonight at the party,” Yves calls as she opens the door, not even bothering to turn around.

“I’ll tase you if you do,” Lip calls back, only a little serious.

“I look forward to it,” Yves responds with a laugh.

And with a final wave, the door slams shut and silence once fills the air. Lip takes in the cool air and the peace and wonders, not for the first time, why she didn’t just arrest Yves like she should have, like other figures of justice would have.

She sighs and checks her watch again, _5:10 AM_.

It’s almost dawn which means that Lip has hours to become the prim and proper daughter of a politician.

#

If it was even possible, Jungeun’s day is even worse than her night.

Sometimes, she’d just rather be night vigilante hero Lip than daughter-of-a-senator Jungeun.

It doesn’t help that just a few seconds after she got home, she'd received a call from an unknown number, which meant it was either Yves or her handler, Haseul.

To her disappointment, it was the latter, which meant a few minutes of getting chewed out by a woman who barely leaves her home and trying to explain the circumstances of how she allowed Yves to get away… _again_.

She mumbles lies through the call before hanging up with a curt “ _Please call me later when I’m not tired as fuck, Haseul_ ”.

She sighs and strips out of her costume, heading into the shower to enjoy the only bit of genuine peace she gets anymore.

Her father and stepmother’s party is at eight which means Jungeun has to be there by six to suffer the ritual two hours of unnecessary questioning and fussing.

She hisses as the cold water hits her back– the time between her two masks is getting shorter and shorter, but the one thing Jungeun can say for certain is that the one she wears during the day is way, _way_ worse.

#

She gets a headache as soon as she steps foot into the fancy venue.

“Jungeun, so glad you could finally join us! And only twenty minutes late, is that a new record for you?”

Her stepmother is a rich socialite and whatever appeal her father sees in that woman is completely lost on Jungeun. His remarriage is a point of contention between the two of them but it is one Jungeun doesn’t broach, knowing it’s one of the things they would forever disagree on.

Only for him, she plays the role of the bitchy, entitled socialite that the whole city expects of her – one that would certainly never fuck other girls on the regular and one that would _definitely_ never dress up as a superhero and thwart criminals in her downtime.

“Oh, is that what you’re wearing today sweetie?” Her stepmother gives her a once-over. “It’s a dinner and I thought I said no more black,” she whispers the following words, “it makes you look butch and we don’t need people suspecting…”

Thankfully, the rest of her stepmother’s words are drowned by her ringtone, indicating a call which she immediately takes, to Jungeun’s immense relief.

“Jungeun,” her father’s voice called out from somewhere behind her and Jungeun’s back immediately stiffens. “Where were you this morning?”

Jungeun tries hard to avoid his gaze as he moves beside her.

He knows about the whole superhero deal and is generally okay with the whole thing.

Well… the whole thing excluding the making out with insane supervillains part.

“Signal went up, I followed a lead, and it went nowhere. Nothing to report, sir,” she says confidently, staring straight ahead at her stepmother fussing over an ice sculpture.

Her father stands in silence for a few moments as if he’s about to call her bluff. Finally, he nods and turns around to the large hall.

“Please do try tonight and be nicer to your stepmother. For me.”

Without another word, he walks off and Jungeun bites her lip to stop herself from responding.

Instead, she takes in the large, empty banquet hall and suppresses a sigh. In a few hours, it would be filled with people who are as fake and as entitled as her stepmother, people who she had to fit in with for the sake of her cover.

It’s especially in times like these she wishes she can live permanently as Lip instead.

#

Five hours into the party and Jungeun is ready to throw a smoke bomb.

The night is filled with the city’s richest, all smiling and laughing and pretending as if they don’t despise each other, as if they don’t hate _her_.

She spends her time being photographed or dragged around by her stepmother and introduced to wealthy businessmen who all looked as if they were cut from the same greasy, smug cloth and all leered at her shamelessly within a minute of their introduction.

She finds momentary peace when her stepmother makes for the mayor and Jungeun takes the opportunity to sneak away to a corner of the hall.

She only manages to close her eyes and take a few breaths of air before the serenity is shattered once more.

“Champagne?”

Jungeun sighs and doesn’t even bother to open her eyes to acknowledge the waitress – it’s rude, yes, but socialite Kim Jungeun’s whole trademark is being rude.

“No, thanks,” she grits out, trying and failing to quell a headache.

“Are you sure? Well, it’s quite divine, I’ve had a few glasses myself.”

She feels the woman step closer to whisper the last part and Jungeun furrows her brows.

This woman is either way drunker than she let on or a really unprofessional waitress.

Opening her eyes, Jungeun realizes it is actually neither of those two options and somehow worse than both.

“Yves,” Jungeun grounds out.

“Surprise,” she responds with a grin.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” Jungeun whispers angrily, stepping closer towards Yves, unaware of the growing number of eyes on them.

“Relax, I did tell you I’d stop by. Besides, I couldn’t resist seeing you in that dress,” Yves says, her eyes dropping to roam over Jungeun’s form-fitting black dress.

Jungeun also glances at Yves’ ensemble which consists of the standard white shirt, black pants uniform of the caterers which means she either had it lying around or there was, God forbid, a naked and unconscious waitress somewhere in the building.

That thought brings Jungeun back to the present and the idea of having the most widely notorious supervillain in her family’s party is only a little disconcerting without the fact that the most widely notorious vigilante is _also_ here.

That same thought springs her into action as she grabs Yves’ hand and drags her through the hall, hugging the walls and scanning the crowd for her father. Thankfully, he appears to be outside and Jungeun manages to get Yves and herself to the top of the staircase with only the judgmental glare of her stepmother following her.

She knows she’s going to have to deal with that later.

Jungeun storms down the hallway into the empty library, noting that Yves had abandoned the tray of champagne somewhere along the way and feeling a little annoyed that she didn’t get a glass.

“So… now that we’re somewhere more private,” Yves says, walking towards Jungeun slowly with a smile.

“Are you ever not a hormonal teenage boy?” Jungeun asks, annoyed, as she locks the door behind her.

“Not after our little rendezvous was cut short this morning I’m afraid.” Yves gets into Jungeun’s space, her lips pressed against her ear as she whispered, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day.”

Jungeun shivers as Yves takes her hand and leads it to the front of her pants; she cups Yves between her legs and inhales sharply at the heat she feels there.

“Yves… this can’t happen. Not right now,” Jungeun says, her hand remaining stationary.

“Mm, why not?”

“Half of the entire city is out there.”

“I’m sure they can’t hear anything over their own mingling.”

“My father is out there.”

“So? He knows his daughter has done all kinds of bad deeds in the past.”

“Yves…”

Jungeun’s words are cut off with the press of Yves’ lips against hers, which is a small miracle because the press of Yves’ body against hers melted away any motivation to continue arguing.

Jungeun reaches up with both hands, grabbing the top of Yves’ shirt and pulling hard, sending buttons flying everywhere and Yves gasping into her mouth. Without breaking contact, Jungeun turns them around and presses Yves against the door before moving her lips to Yves’ neck and sucking a harsh mark over her pulse point.

The idea of marking up one of the city’s most wanted is far more of a turn-on than she expected, she wonders if people would even believe it was _the_ notorious vigilante hero Lip who left it there.

Jungeun’s thoughts are derailed by Yves’ breathy moans which only grow in pitch and frequency with every successive bite at her neck.

Hurriedly, Jungeun unzips Yves’ pants and shoved a hand inside her underwear, finding Yves as warm and inviting as she feels from the outside.

She pulls back from Yves’ neck to watch her expression as she brushes over her clit; Yves’ eyes flutter shut and she bites her lip to contain what should’ve been an amazing sound.

Determined, Jungeun presses harder against Yves, rubbing slowly before slipping lower and waiting. Yves opens her eyes and, still biting her lip, nodding in the affirmative. Smirking, Jungeun positions two fingers and presses up into Yves, causing her to lost the tenuous grasp on her lip and let out the addictive whimper Jungeun was promised.

She keeps a steady rhythm from there, wanting to draw Yves out as far as she could. Every so often, she’d press a thumb to Yves’ bundle of nerves and feel her overwhelmed body shiver.

For all her talk, Yves is fairly quiet when they get down to it, unless of course, she is somehow in a position of power above Jungeun, then she would never shut up. Which is exactly why Jungeun enjoys moments like these.

“Jungeun. _Please_.”

Jungeun smirks and continues at her place.

“Just… one thing, Yves,” she says, groping at her breast harshly and brushing over her nipple with her free hand, “what did you need the stolen parts for?”

Yves’ answer is a groan as Jungeun slows her ministrations to an agonizing pace. As she comes to the realization that Jungeun wouldn’t continue until she answers, she drops her head back against the door.

“You’re not playing very fair now, Jungeun,” she groans, trying and failing to gain some much needed friction against Jungeun’s hand.

“Would you prefer being suspended over a building?” Jungeun asks, enjoying a truly desperate Yves.

“Depends, would I get to come?” Yves snarks back, getting increasingly frustrated.

Jungeun lets out an actual, genuine laugh and presses a thumb against Yves’ clit.

“Maybe when you give me my answers.”

Yves grunts and closes her eyes.

“BBC was trying to create another android.”

“And your boss doesn’t like the competition,” she tries to piece together.

“No, not one that’s made for evil. Now can you please-“

Yves’ sentence cut off with a gasp as Jungeun presses back into her, the pace knocking the air out of her lungs and causing her to cry out loud enough for probably the entire building to hear. Jungeun grins, enjoying Yves’ position at her mercy, knowing how much this is pissing her off (and how bad her payback would be later).

Yves grabs at Jungeun’s forearm, her nails digging into her flesh as if to prevent Jungeun from stopping once again.

Not that she has any intention to, Jungeun presses against Yves’ bundle of nerves right as she bites at Yves’ neck, speeding up the pace of her wrist, acutely aware of her own arousal at watching Yves come undone.

She wonders if Yves would return the favor afterward, not sure how annoyed she is with Jungeun’s interrogation techniques earlier.

Then again, she’s pretty sure if she even implies that she would fuck someone else at the party, Yves would mark her up enough for all of the city to see.

Her thoughts spiral out of control when Yves lets out a “ _God, Jungeun_ …” and shudders so intensely that Jungeun grabs her waist with one hand and pushes her against the door to hold her up. Which was a good idea as Yves’ knees went out somewhere in the aftershocks and Jungeun was stuck pressing her against the door with a hand still trapped inside her pants, no longer inside Yves but still idly pressing at her clit.

When Yves’ breathing has evened out (after she forcibly removed Jungeun’s hand and cleaned it in a way that almost made Jungeun come on the spot), they separate with an awkward glance.

Previously, their trysts had been reserved for alleyways and rooftops, far from any prying eye or camera. Jungeun realizes this was the first time they had sex without the cover of darkness or a mask.

This was the first time Yves had sex with her not as Lip, but as Jungeun, and her stomach churns uncomfortably at the thought.

There’s also the problem of her intense arousal and seeing Yves in her disheveled state with dilated pupils and a bruised mouth makes Jungeun forget all thoughts altogether.

And it is for that same reason she says her next words.

“Come over to my place later.”

Yves blinks at her for a few seconds.

“Why, _Lip_ , are you inviting a known criminal into your inner sanctum?”

“You said it yourself, we’re on the same team. We can hash out the details of whatever plan you and your Vivi are cooking up later, but for now,” Jungeun moves into Yves’ space, stealing a page out of her playbook, “I really need you to make me come.”

Yves takes in a deep breath before her next answer.

“And if I’m not feeling particularly generous after the stunt you pulled earlier?”

Jungeun grins in response, doing up the bottom-most button (and the only one left) on Yves’ shirt before straightening her collar.

“Then I’ll expect the handcuffs,” she says with a smirk.

Yves smiles in response and leans down to kiss her, and Jungeun knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that her night has just got even longer.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached this far, oh wow, thanks! if you've read my previous works, this one is slightly out of my comfort zone but i hope i managed to deliver it decently. once again, thanks for reading and comments are highly appreciated :)


End file.
